


Gilded Cage -E-

by MorganLeFaye



Series: DA: O [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganLeFaye/pseuds/MorganLeFaye
Summary: The Explicit Chapters in my Cousland Origin Story
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Male Cousland/Roderick Gilmore
Series: DA: O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079534
Kudos: 2





	1. That wasn't Dancing!? (Chapter 7)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing new just minor edits.  
> This is the first time that I wrote something like this and it took me nearly 14 days.  
> Because I really don't know how I should evaluate this I would be very happy if you could tell me what is good and/or bad.
> 
> Thanks a lot!

They both went next door to the bedroom that was normally used by her parents when they lived here, this room has always been half a ballroom.  
The room hadn't been used for a very long time, Morgan opened all the curtains on the windows, there wasn't much daylight left, but she wanted to let as much light as possible into the room.  
Alistair stood in the middle of the room and watched Morgan as she pulled the curtains. In fact, he was staring at her body the whole time. Her legs were very muscular, which was normal because of her combat training.  
However, he was surprised at her beautiful round bottom, he would have expected that it would also be rather muscular. He wanted to do a lot of other things that would involve her bum now instead of a dance class. He sighed. 

She came up to him now, now he understood why she wanted to stay up here immediately "because otherwise she would have to change her clothes"; The shirt she wore under the armour was torn from the collar to the middle of her body. As lining for the armour this was still reasonable, as a piece of clothing it was no longer quite so.  
A lot of what is normally hidden was visible through the tear, it wasn't that she was standing naked in front of him, but only a small movement with the hand to both sides was missing to let him see.  
He swallowed hard. Did she do this on purpose?

She now stood in front of him and smiled at him. "I go back to my room for a moment, the needles in my hair stick into my skin!" She walked past him towards the door. Was he just imagining it, or was she swinging her hips a little more than usual? 

As soon as she was out of the door, he sat down in one of the two wing chairs near the fireplace. He didn't know how long he could control his arousal. It felt as if every touch would cause it to immediately discharge. He looked between his legs, the bulge was clearly visible, Morgan must have seen it as she approached him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

He heard Morgan coming back, he kept his eyes closed until he knew she was standing in front of him. He opened his eyes.  
She wore her hair completely open, it was slightly curly, if she would have been shirtless, her hair would just cover her nipples. He felt how his lust reared up again at the sight of her, he couldn't suppress a lustful moan and he didn't want that either, she had heated him up enough, he would show her what it means to play with fire. 

He got up quickly and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her hair slightly so that her head tilted backwards, the other hand gripped her bottom firmly, while he pressed his hard member against her stomach.  
Morgan let out a surprised groan as he pulled her hair, followed by an ecstatic short laugh. He kissed her neck gently but decisively, sometimes interrupted by a groan. He wanted her, but she was still wearing too much clothes and so was he. 

He put both hands on her hips and lifted her on his shoulder and walked her out of the room. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and gently scratched his lower back. "Do you stop teasing me now, you little minx!" With that, he pushed the door of his bedroom open. 

Shortly before the edge of the bed he let her down and immediately pushed her onto the bed, Morgan giggled.  
He looked at her as she was half lying on the bed, her face almost completely hidden by her hair. Her shirt had slipped from the bump on the bed and now exposed one breast.  
He stepped closer to the bed, he fumbled her shirt out of her pants, he was just too impatient now.  
He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back up so that she landed in his arms and wrapped his arms around her to free her shirt from the back of her pants. He tore the shirt completely at the front and pushed it off her shoulders while kissing her full lips. 

"I would have thought that my noble and well-protected wife wouldn't know so much about these things," he breathed into her ear while he kissed her neck. "You thought wrong!" She whispered in his ear. 

He opened her pants while continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders and pushed her pants down to her thighs. He was just about to stroke the outside of her folds with his hand when she pushed his hand away and began to open his pants. As soon as it was open, she slipped in with one hand and began to massage his length. Alistair groaned loudly, he hadn't been so excited for a long time, he had to stop her, otherwise it would be sooner over than expected.  
He took her wrists and turned them over and pressed his hard shaft to her bottom.  
She seemed to understand what he was up to and knelt on the bed, legs slightly apart.  
He kneaded her soft butt a few times, his hard shaft was now close to her entrance, he let it slide past her folds a few times.  
He saw Morgan clawing into the sheets, he heard her breathing harder mixed with light and soft moans. He pulled himself back, not yet, he thought, instead he let his fingers slide past her folds. 

His fingers now pushed between her lips, she was soaking wet and very hot, he shuddered with pleasure at the thought of how he would fuck her in a moment. Her lust ran down his fingers and he hadn't even started yet.  
He slowly slid a finger in and out a few times. Then he added a second finger.  
The muscles in her abdomen contracted, narrowing the space around his fingers immensely.  
She moaned louder now, he left her slit and pushed the two fingers over her clit in gentle circular movements.  
Morgan began to squirm and winced with excitement at times. While he continued massaging her clit, he kissed her lower back and ran his free hand over her back. Morgan began to gasp, it wouldn't be long before her orgasm, she felt the heat and tension inside her, not much longer, just a little more ... and he stopped. 

"Did I forget to mention that I would punish you for teasing me earlier?" Morgan was about to protest when Alistair thrust his cock into her, followed by a lustful cry from both of them in unison.  
He nudged a few more times in a regular motion, he could hear that she was enjoying it at least as much as he was.  
He then pulled back completely and took off his shoes and pants that were hanging on his knees. Morgan watched him.  
When he was completely naked, he grabbed Morgan by the hips and rolled her onto her back.  
Shortly afterwards, she too no longer wore shoes or clothes. 

Alistair knelt between her legs and kissed the insides of her thighs, while kissing his way to the middle, he straightened her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her thighs.  
Morgan's leg muscles and especially thigh muscles tensed in joyful anticipation, she clawed her fingers on the edge of the bed. “If his tongue were only half as good as his fingers were earlier, she would need something to hold on to.” she thought to herself. 

Alistair kissed and licked her two groins alternately, he noticed how Morgan was getting restless, so he held her thighs. He was now getting closer and closer to the middle, he wanted to taste this fruit now.  
In the dim glow of the fireplace he could see how wet she was, he took a hand from her thigh to massage her clit with his thumb. Since her clit wasn't that wet, he slowly wandered down with his thumb and briefly massaged her entrance to moisten his thumb, before he took care of the clit again.  
He went very close to her with his face and began to lick the inside of her labia with the tip of his tongue.  
Morgan reared up, but that was exactly why he held her, she couldn't squirm away. His tongue slid into her now, she reared up even more and began to moan loudly. Morgan was now very restless, she felt that she was about to come again, she was breathing heavily and began to gasp again, she had the feeling that she couldn't get enough air.  
Alistair took his thumb away from her clit and took her bud in his mouth and suckled on it after making sure he was holding her legs well.  
The clit swelled up again and he felt the pulsation on his tongue and mouth, she would come soon if he continued.  
This time he was almost sorry that he stopped again after kissing her bud one last time. Morgan propped herself up on her shaky elbows and gave Alistair a frivolous smile. She shunted herself in the middle of the bed and licked her lips seductively as she spread her legs; Alistair was only too happy to accept her invitation.  
On the way to her seductive mouth, he kissed her hipbone and advanced to her waist. When he reached her breast, he traced the lower curve with the tip of his tongue, he reached with one hand under her breast and cradled it, The tip of his tongue now circled her nipple.  
Morgan dropped her head and enjoyed his caresses. He pushed her body back onto the mattress and pushed himself on top of her. He slid inside her but didn't move, he kissed her neck, her jawbone, followed by her mouth. Their lips touched, Morgan opened her mouth and Alistair slipped his tongue into her mouth, searching for her tongue.  
Morgan put her legs around his waist and crossed her feet on his back.  
He was moving slowly back and forth as he kissed her. Morgan pulled him closer with her legs.  
She put her arms around him and started kissing his neck. Her fingernails scratched his back and neck lightly, and Morgan could tell how much he was enjoying it.  
She lifted her head to his ear and played with her tongue on his ear as she removed her legs from his back. With a jerk she pulled Alistair around and rolled him over. He was now on his back and she was now on top of him. She propped herself up on her arms that were placed next to his head. She leaned down and breathed "now it's my turn" in his ear.  
She slowly lowered her butt onto his hard cock until it was completely inside her. She reached up and moved her hips very quickly and jerkily a few times. Alistair groaned loudly, reared up and tried to intensify the thrusts with his hips. Morgan now found a regular rhythm in which she let her hips circle on his lenght while she rested her hands on his chest. Alistair massaged her breasts, then a hand slid down her belly into her hot middle and massaged her clit.  
Alistair got up on one elbow so he could suck on Morgan's nipple, the circular movements on her clit became more intense.  
Morgan struggled to keep her hips moving in the tqct as she was about to cum, this time so intensely that she thought she might pass out.  
Her hot swollen folds began to pulsate and she felt how hard he was inside her now and pushed further and further into her.  
And then it hit her like a wave, she reared up and screamed with pleasure. Alistair held her now by the hips and thrust a few more times until he reached his climax too, breathing heavily and moaning.  
Alistair fell back on his back, after a few breaths he pulled Morgan down and hugged her gently. She winced a few more times before she seemed to be completely with herself again.  
He pushed her down so that she was lying next to him and kissed her long and deep.  
A short time later she fell asleep in his arms, he hugged her a little tighter and then fell asleep too.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aedan proposed and gave Rory a ring (chapter 13+14), they become intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter turned out much better than my previous (E) one.
> 
> Again as with the last one I am grateful for responses what I am doing good or not.  
> I am a grown up adult, I can take it! :)

“Mm”, Rory hums. 

What's the matter my heart?”

“I was just thinking about something!”

“Do tell!”

Rory placed his arms around Aidan's waist, “ I was thinking if I either let that hungry feral beast of me out now or later in your room.”, while he spoke those last words he closes his grip tight around Aedan, lifted him up and dragged them together under water. As they emerged again both starts laughing.

Rory sat down on a stool and wrung out his hair. Aedan straddled him and pressed soft kisses onto Rory's jaw, neck and collarbone. Rory's lips parted to let out a silent moan, he pulled Aedan's body closer to his own then winded Aedan's hair around his arm, grabbed it near his head and pulled. Aedan arched his back. Rory held the tension and kissed his breastbone then kissed his skin slowly further up to his neck.  
He moved his hand on Aedan's back, sliding two fingers down the crevice of his backside until he found the entrance, he started massaging that particular spot. Nearly immediately Aedan started to shiver.

“What a needy delicious thing you are!”, Rory whispered designated, “So, do you want it now, or later?”, Rory pulled a bit more.

Aedan was amazed and exited, normally they would now discuss first who does what, but this time, Rory just took what he wanted and he would give it to him, everything.

“I am still waiting for an Answer!”, Rory growled loudly, tightening the grip.

“Please, take me! Do whatever you want with me!”, Aedan begged.

“Are you sure that you want to submit yourself to me, my lord?”, Rory emphasized.

“Yes, I will do whatever you want and agree to everything you want to do with me!”, Aedan replied with a submissively.

“We will see!”, Rory said, “I will allow you to beg, but you're not allowed to demand!” , He stroked with his thumb over Aedan's lips, “When I hear the slightest demand from these lovely lips of ours I will punish you!”, he growls, “Is that clear?”

Aedan just gave a short, “yes”, as a response and kissed Rory's thumb before he started sucking it.

He pulled his thumb very slowly out of Aedan's mouth while stroking his lower lip, thinking about what he will do with his submissive toy.

He loosened his grip on his hair a bit, “stand up!” he commanded, as Aedan started to move, Rory stood up too. He tightened his grip again and Aedan must tilt his head back.

Rory let go of Aedan's hair, kissing his neck from behind and pressing his firm cock into Aedan's back. He placed one arm around his chest to pull him close, the other hand rested on his waist and was now moving to Aedan's front. Aedan started trembling, he was over sensitive at his private parts at least when Rory touched him. 

“You're so needy again my dear! I already did my best this morning!”, Rory whispered. He stroked Aedan's hard cock with the side of his thumb cupping his sac with his fingers. Aedan moaned loudly, Rory wouldn't have wondered when servants would come and looking what was going on. He didn't care, he didn't need to anymore.

“I will leave you now, I want to retrieve something from my room and when I come back, we are going to have fun!”, Rory said with a devilish smile on his lips.

••••••••

As Rory came back he heard Aedan moan, he opened the door silently and saw Aedan laying on the floor masturbating. He stepped into the room and locked the door. He laid next to him stroking Aedan's thigh, he immediately started shivering and moaning by Rory's touch, he moved his hand more to the inside of Aedan's thigh as a direct response Aedan parted his legs to give way.  
Rory settled himself between Aedan's legs still stroking the insides of his thighs and kissing them. Aedan stopped stroking himself, he knew that Rory would take over.  
Aedan watched his lover taking him in his mouth, he felt the sudden warmth and the slickness that came with Rory's tongue, caressing the underside of his hard cock. His back arched but Rory held him down with his weight on his hips. He grabbed Rory's hair, in need to clench his fingers into something and to hold tight as the tension in his body intensified. He felt the urge to buck his hips but couldn't move that much. Aedan was now panting he couldn't hold back much longer. He cries out when Rory sucked harder and faster... he pressed Rory's head down on his cock when he spilled inside his mouth, heavily breathing, his body trembling. 

He loosened his grip on Rory's head so that he could retreat but he didn't immediately he sucked Aedan's now softer cock to clean him up. He got up on his hands so that Aedan could move again. Rory kissed the skin right below Aedan's navel, then licking with the tip of his tongue, Aedan shivered. His skin was sweaty and tasted salty, Rory has moved further up and pressed now the hard bulge in his pants against Aedan's belly what made both moan.

Rory laid down beside him, Aedan rolls over on his side that he face his lover. Aedan has a glance in his eyes that reflects his satisfaction.

“I wasn't gone that long!”, Rory laughed.  
“True, but I missed you nonetheless!”, Aedan moved closer and kissed him tenderly, Rory closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it feels unfinished, let me say, it is.  
> The problem was that my brain was at this point completely empty and I couldn't came up with anything.  
> I made a note and maybe I will pick it up again later or I will write a follow up, we'll see.


End file.
